Everything is Made to Broken Except Us
by rain-days
Summary: Fluff of Bill and Fleur on their wedding. Looks on Bill's past and in his mind. Looks on and after their wedding. Hint of a Songfic.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. If I did, I'd have loads of money- of which I don't. I don't even own this song. It's 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls._

_Summary: Bill having flashbacks on his wedding day. Getting lost in daydreams. Probably will parts after the wedding, too. I'm not sure yet. There will be five parts to this story. This is part one._

* * *

**_P_**a_r_t **_O_**n_e_.

* * *

"How're you doing, son?" Mr. Weasley asked his son with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. Fine." Bill answered blankly, staring at himself in the mirrors. He wore the black tuxedo well, he'd have to admit. There was nothing our of the ordinary of the tuxedo. It was a simple black and white... except, tucked into his inner pocket was a small red bandana that Ginny had given him weeks before.

He had given it to her when she was only three. Percy, Fred, and George had all gotten into a sort of battle which resulted in them throwing insults at eachother– along with a few objects. Fred and George started running with Percy close behind them– that's when Ginny had wandered into the way of their chase with her teddy bear. Fred and George barely missed running into her, but Percy's reflexes were not so quick. He had knocked her down onto the ground and her stuffed bear had ended up tumbling into some thorn bushes. Soon the air was filled with Fred and George's blames on Percy of "Oy, why'd you do that!" and "She's just you're little sister!"; Percy's blames of "Well you two had started it!"; Ginny's sobs and cries for her wounded, lost bear ; Percy's attempts to comfort her and shush her as to not get Mrs. Weasley's attention from the house.

Bill had been lazily watching this scene unfold from a low tree branch. It was then time for him to step in. He jumped off of the low branch, stumbling a few steps as he hit the ground– but he managed to keep himself standing. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-" He said gently but loud enough to announce his prescense. They all turned to him. "It'll be alright. Your bear is right-" He cautiously reached a hand into a thorn bush and reached out for the arm of the bear. As Bill pulled it out, there was a ripping noise. "-here." He said quietly as he looked at the bear, seeing that the bottom of one of it's arms and ripped open, some of the cotton threatening to fall out of it. Ginny's face twisted, threatening tears again. By now, Fred, George, and Percy had all backed away from the situation- nowhere in sight though their shouts could be heard. "No-" He said quickly, looking back up to her, hoping that she wouldn't cry.

"He's hurt!" Ginny said with a quivering voice.

Bill kneeled in front of her, shaking his head. "Hurt? That's nothing, my little Ginny. You should've seen the cut that my tiger had years ago... all the way from his ear to his leg. Cotton everywhere." He said with wide eyes as if it was the most goriest thing he had ever seen. It had caught her attention. Bill handed the bear back to her, instructing her to old out the said ripped arm. He smiled cheerfully as he looked into her sorrow-filled eyes. Bill untied the red bandana from his hair, shaking his head a few times to get the hair out of his face.

"If you ask Mum, I'm sure she'll sew that right up for you." He began to fold the badana to look like a long, rectangler shape. He wrapped the red bandana around the bear's arm, and tied it gentley. "That should hold until you get to the doctor. After she fixes him up, you put that badana back on his arm for... for atleast a day to make sure it's healed up properly." Her stood up and looked down to her and she stared up to him expectantly. "You tell me tomorrow how it looks, okay?" She nodded her head. He grinned. "Alright– go on now. Mum's in the house."

Ginny hugged him around his waist and kissed his hand, saying: "Thank you, Billy." and "I love you, Billy."And then she rushed away.

Bill and Ginny had gone over this memory when she gave it back to him. They grinned at the memory when they spoke about it. Bill patted the tux where the inner pocket was.

He turned away from the mirror as he wandered to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room. "I wish I could see Fleur."

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Bill nodded as he rested his chin on his fist, gazing out of the window. "I know... I just want to see her." He gave a light grin, mumbling to himself- "I don't know how I got so lucky... " He looked up to her father and grinned, "I told her she was probably making the biggest mistake of her life marrying me."

He smiled, "And what did she say?"

"That she'd take the chances anyway... I told her that she could have anyone she wanted. Anyone."

"What're you trying to do, Bill? Convince her NOT to marry you?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted her to know..." He shook his head, "I just love her."

Bill could hear music begin to play. There was still half an hour or so before _their _music would play. Before he'd watch his future wife walk down the aisle towards him.

"I bet she'll look just like an angel..." He said to himself as he once again rested his chin on his fist, gazing out of the window, images of Fleur and the silk sound of her voice floating through his mind. "I love her."

**. x .**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow **_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now** _

**. x .**


End file.
